


Almost lost

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, car crash, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part eighteen of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Cat has a car accident and ends up at the hospital...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, hope you'll enjoy this! It's not as bright as the other ones but I'll write more fluff in the future!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

Light filling up the room as the sun came up in the sky, wind waking up and shaking the leaves on its path. Kara watched the world continue its course from the hospital room. Her attention still focused on the heart beating next to her. She is lost. She is so far away. The only thing she can think about is how she had almost lost everything in a matter of seconds. The regular beeping of the electrocardiogram kept her sane, reminding her that everything was going to be alright, that she hadn’t lost anything. 

She heard a noise behind her and turned towards its source. Her eyes landed on the small body lying on the bed, asleep but far from peaceful or safe. Short and curly hair was falling on the pillow, her skin was so pale that she could be mistaken with the sheets and her delicate face was contorted in pain despite the morphine. But she was still incredibly beautiful. And she would forever be. Kara had sent Carter home with Alex so he could sleep. She knew it was hard for him, to see her mother in this state, to see her so powerless and fragile. But he needed to sleep, Cat would kill her if she didn’t take good care of him while she was sleeping.

Kara walked closer to her fiancée and took her hand in hers, careful not to take off the IV. It felt so small in her strong Kryptonian hand, so cold. She caressed her forehead, passing her hand in her hair. She listened to her slow and calm breathing, her heartbeat still regular. She was tired, too. But she couldn’t sleep. A car crash was all it took for her to almost lose everything again. A truck driver falling asleep, hitting the back of the car where Cat was probably answering her last emails of the day… Concussion, broken ribs and a large cut on her face. Cat Grant looked nothing like the Queen she usually is but it doesn’t matter. Kara had been so scared she would never wake up… But she had, only for a matter of minutes. Just enough for her to see Carter and Kara, to tell them she was going to be okay. And then she had fallen back asleep, morphine helping her. 

Kara had been away when it all had happened, chasing an alien in the outland of the town, so focused on her task that she hadn’t heard her scream when the glass shattered and hurt her face, when the impact broke her bones or when her head hit the frame of the car. She had only heard when Cat had called for her weakly. And she had stopped fighting immediately, flying as fast as she could to her love, breaking the sound barrier without asking for permission first. Because it was Cat, and Cat was everything. 

She felt the small hand in hers moving, sign that Cat was slowly waking up. She looked at her face expectantly, dying to see these hazel eyes for a few minutes, missing her confident look and loving expression. Cat groaned when she tried to open her eyes, and Kara said nothing, waiting for her to be totally conscious to talk.

“Hey…”

Cat’s voice was raw, weak but how could it be otherwise after a car crash.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

Cat tried to smile but winced in pain.

“This is not how I feel right now.”

Kara smiled fondly at her. 

“How are you feeling today?”

“I don’t know, alive I guess.”

The younger woman grimaced. Cat saw it so she rectified. 

“I am feeling much better than yesterday. My ribs are still hurting and my head is a little dizzy but other than that, I’m good.”

Kara nodded, she looked at the silver band on her fiancée’s finger. Cat followed her sight and caressed her hand with her thumb lightly.

“I will be back on my feet for the wedding, don’t worry.”

The thought made both of them smile. The wedding was in a month, approaching fast, and they had still so much to do…

“That’s not what I was worried about.”

Her face darkened, and Cat knew this would turn into a serious conversation.

“Talk to me, Kara.”

“I almost lost you.”

Cat sighed and squeezed Kara’s hand.

“But you didn’t.”

“What if I had… What if we had lost you…”

They stayed silent for a few minutes after that, until a nurse came in, smiling at the both of them. She asked a few questions to her patient and readjusted the IV before going out, letting the two women talk.   
She had moved the bed so Cat was barely sitting, but at least she could look into Kara’s eyes even when she was standing. Cat knew perfectly well what was happening in her fiancée’s head, she had witnessed it so many time since they were together. How Kara felt powerless when it came to her family, how she felt like she should be able to protect them no matter what, like she was a God. 

“You couldn’t know what was going to happen. This is not your fault, Kara.”

“It is. Because if I hadn’t been fighting this alien…”

Cat looked at her deeply.

“Kara, if you had the choice between saving five people or me, who would you save?”

“The moral says that I should save the five people but we all know that I would save you.”

Cat shook her head. 

“You would save them because you are a hero. And I would understand because I knew what I signed for when I decided to ask you to marry me.”

Kara smiled despite herself.

“Okay but I don’t see why it is relevant right now.” 

“You were out saving the world, Kara. You can’t stop doing that just because you want to keep an eye on your fiancée all the time.”

A tear was rolling down Kara’s cheek now.

“But what if I want to?”

“If one day you decide that you don’t want to be Supergirl anymore, then it has to be for you and no one else.”

Kara sat next to the bed and put her head on Cat’s thigh, where she was sure she wouldn’t hurt her.

“I was so scared…”

“I know sweetheart. I was too.”

“You could have died and then I would have had nothing left… Carter and I, we are lost without you. I mean, without Alex, the house would probably have burnt already!”

Cat chuckled, making her ribs hurt more.

“You better keep the house together until I come home.”

“Or what?”

“Or I will kick your ass.”

Kara chuckled.

“Or withhold sex.”

The younger blonde gasped, raising her head to look at Cat.

“You wouldn’t do that!”

The smirk on Cat’s face was everything. She smiled lovingly at her, seeing that Cat had been staying awake to reassure her. 

“You are tired, you need to rest.”

Cat hummed and closed her eyes when she felt soft lips on her forehead. Kara was murmuring in Kryptonese.

_“Thank you, I love you.”_

These were the few words Cat knew very well. Feeling safe and loved, she fell asleep, followed straight after by Kara, her head still on Cat’s thigh, never leaving her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have twenty-two of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
